


Story Teller

by Kayama



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-05
Updated: 2004-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayama/pseuds/Kayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is in a story telling mood. (Anglus/Spike implied)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Teller

_A Big Thanks to Miniera and Lilacgir for trying to salvage the story by beta reading it._

_**Disclaimer:** The boys are not mine, I'm just playing with them a bit_

**Story Teller**

Wesley is certain, that if Angel is the master of brooding, Spike is the master of pouting. Right now, Spike's in his office. Probably kicked out of Angel's because the older vampire had quite enough of the constant bickering, thank you very much. So Spike ventured out to look for another person to annoy. Thus he ended up in Wesley's office, pouting on the sofa.

 _Aren't I the lucky one?_ Wesley thought. So far Spike had said little to nothing. Just a lot of sighing and, naturally...pouting. Right now the vampire was wearing what Wesley had identified as pout number five. 'I'm bored, someone entertain me or there will be consequences.'

Wesley, of course, wasn't playing along. He kept his nose buried deep in his books and scrolls. Silently doing a mental countdown on how long it would take Spike to interrupt the silence.

He didn't have to wait long. Three-hundred and twenty-three counts to be exact.

"Did you know Angelus was an old softy?"

Frowning Wesley looked up. "Pardon?"

Turning slightly on the sofa to look at the Watcher, Spike sighed. "Angelus, there's a reason I call him poof y'know. Wanna hear a story?"

Now that was interesting. Neither vampire was very forthcoming with their history. Though Spike was more open about it than Angel. Spike was also a notorious liar, but Wesley was in need of a break, so what the hell. Leaning back in his chair, Wesley gestured for Spike to go ahead.

Gathering his thoughts, Spike shifted so he'd be more comfortable on the sofa. "So, picture it..."

 

_Danburghshire England, in the 1889..._

_Me and Angelus were having fun without the girls. We were in some village and had drained a couple of nummy girls and boys and found us a quiet tavern where they had a descent pint. Neither of us had any money, the girls had taken everything with them. But we figured we'd just drain the innkeeper if he had any objections when we told him we weren't going to pay. Angelus was as drunk as a lord. I, of course, was keeping an eye open._

_Strangely enough, the innkeeper had no objections when we told him we weren't going to pay. Might have something to do with me flashing my fangs at him and Angelus draining his wife in front of the bloke's eyes._

_The moment we stepped out, I knew something was wrong. "Angelus, let's get out of here fast eh? I sense trouble," I told him._

_"What are ya on about boy, we're fearless creatures of the night, we never get in trouble," Angelus slurred at me._

_Of course that's when villagers showed up, toting pitchforks, crossbows, fire and all that rot. There were a lot of them, but they were no match for the two of us. We fought our way out of the village, killing a few farmers in the process. It was a nasty fight, but fun was had._

_Neither of us got away scratch free. The poof had an arrow stuck in his shoulder and some ninny had used me to practice his sword skills on. We retreated to a nearby sheep's-shed. We could rest there and the girls would have no problems finding us when they returned from their little soiree over at Shrymeer Castle..."_

 

"Shrymeer Castle? _The_ Shrymeer massacre?"

"What?" Spike looked at Wesley annoyed. He was just getting to the good part of the story.

"You mentioned Shrymeer Castle. Are you suggesting that Darla and Dru were responsible for the massacre that took place there? The time frame certainly fits." Wesley said. He looked fascinated. No one had known who had been responsible for it, though the Watchers Council knew it had to have been vampires.

"Well yeah, they were. Our girls knew how to make their own fun," Spike said. He was about to tell Wesley off for interrupting his story, when the man made a gesture with his hand.

"Fascinating," he said, eyes sparkling with interest. He quickly made a few notes. "Please do go on," he said.

Spike blinked a few times. Watcher bloke sure was a peculiar sort. "Right then..."

 

_So there we were. Me, Angelus and some sheep. The poof was fairly out of it and walking around bumping into everything. I had to help him up to the loft, where we could lay down and rest. The arrow was still stuck in his shoulder so I yanked it out. As a thank you, he hit me._

_"Spike, me boy! Next time gimme a warning will ya!" Angelus yelled at me, eyes blazing yellow._

_I shrugged and inspected the wound. It looked nasty and wasn't healing properly. "That wound isn't healing as fast as it should Angelus," I told him. I looked down at my own chest. Noticing that the slashes I'd received were already healing. "You must be getting old," I smirked at him._

_He smacked me on the head. "Bite you're tongue boy, have you no respect for your elders?" He leaned in to...I dunno, probably kiss me. But all that came out was a painful groan instead._

_I was all for a little after battle activities, so I leaned in closer and kissed him. He devoured my mouth and we were ripping at each others clothes in no time what so ever. Everytime he moved though, the poof hissed and groaned in pain. Angelus was such a ninny for a vampire, though Angel is a bigger wuss._

_That's when we decided we weren't going to have any kind of fun if something wasn't done soon. We ate some of the sheep down in the shed..._

 

"Sheep? You both feasted on half a village and yet, you felt the need to eat sheep?" Wesley looked at Spike with an arched eyebrow. He knew Spike's tale was mostly a lie, but it amused him.

Spike on the other hand getting quite fed up with Wesley's interruptions. "Look, ya wanna hear the story or not?" he sighed heavily.

"Certainly."

"Then shut it or I'm not gonna continue,"

"Oh, of course. I do apologize, please continue," Wesley said, hiding a grin behind his hand.

"Where was I?"

"Sheep," Wesley couldn't hold back a snicker, but put on an innocent expression the moment Spike narrowed his eyes at him.

 

_So we ate some sheep and Angelus felt better within seconds. We were on each other within moments. Tearing clothes, skin on skin, tangled limbs. It was hard and rough, just the way we like it, ya'know._

_We were basking in the afterglow. Angelus had his arms around me, holding me tightly. I was tracing patterns on his chest, feeling the vibration of his humming._

_"Sing for me Angelus?" I asked._

_Angelus looked down at me, eyes still flashing yellow. "Do you deserved to be sung at my boy?" he asked._

_"I think so, I've been a good boy haven't I?" I smirked._

_He was in a good mood, because he smirked back at me. "What'd you like me to sing?"_

_"Do that Irish lullaby you sang last week," I asked. It was an old Irish song. His mother had probably sung it to him when Angelus was just wee little lad I guess. But Angelus had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. He sang like an Angel._

_Taking a deep, very much not needed breath, Angelus sang the song for me. And I fell asleep in his arms. Feeling very safe._

 

Spike looked at the wall wistfully. Remembering the old times, when it was just him, Angelus and the girls.

"That's it?" Wesley asked, unsure if there was going to be more.

"What'd you mean 'that's it?'" Spike looked at the other man. Wesley didn't seem very shaken. Spike wasn't sure if he should be offended by this or impressed.

"There's not more? What happened next?"

Spike frowned. "The girls came back and we went on our merry way again," he shrugged.

Wesley looked thoughtful for a moment, making some notes and then looked at Spike again. His blue eyes boring into the vampire. 

It made Spike uncomfortable. Which was odd, considering he was the bloodthirsty demon here. "What?" He sneered, getting out a cigarette.

"As a story teller Spike?" Wesley began, his face serious. "As they Americans say," Wesley nodded as if agreeing with himself, "you suck."

Spike was about to protest, loudly, but Wesley wasn't done yet.

"On thing I find intriguing though," he mused.

"One thing?" Spike asked, still almost speechless. Which was a treasure to watch, according to Wesley.

"Yes, you mentioned that Angelus sang well?"

Spike nodded. "Sang like an Angel, pardon the pun, best voice in all of Europe."

"Really?" Wesley looked surprised. "Tell me Spike, have you ever heard Angel sing?"

"What's that got to do with anything," Spike asked confused.

"Oh nothing," Wesley grinned a little mysterious, thinking about the times he had to suffer though Angel's godaweful attempts to sing. He gathered some things and made his way out of his office. "Why don't you ask him sometime," he told Spike over his shoulder. "But make sure to do it in his office, it has soundproofing."

Wesley watched as Spike made his way over to Angel's office, looking rather puzzled. He had no doubt Spike was going to ask Angel to sing. Not waiting around for the outcome, Wesley quickly dashed in the elevator and made his way home. 

Roaring away on his bike, Wesley wondered if he should stay at home tomorrow, or possibly for some days. Neither Spike nor Angel would be very happy about him suggesting the singing. It could also give him time to contemplate on how to use the various black mail materials he now had on both vampires.

Spike may be a notorious liar, but where there was smoke...


End file.
